


My Favorite Game

by stardropdream (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Arthur are both distracted, but for different reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Game

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ May 17, 2011.
> 
> Request was for "kit-kats".

Arthur watches as Alfred plays his video game. He focuses diligently on whatever foolishness he’s doing on the screen. Arthur, however, is focused on the kit-kat balanced between Alfred’s lips as he chews thoughtfully on the end of it. It wiggles in his mouth, mocking him. Alfred chews on it, sucks on the chocolate between his lips and teeth and against his tongue. And Arthur continues to stare.   
  
He watches the way Alfred’s eyebrows slant downward as he concentrates, his jaw tightening and relaxing. He watches him swallow, watches the bob of his adam’s apple.   
  
Arthur stares and has the common courtesy to wait until Alfred pauses his game to save his progress. Once he does this, he leans forward, grabs Alfred’s chin, and bites down on the kit-kat, taking half of it into his mouth and chewing. Alfred blinks at him in surprise as Arthur plucks his glasses from him, tosses them benignly onto the couch, grabs Alfred’s face to curl his fingers into his hair, and then tugging him down to kiss him. Alfred makes a soft noise of surprise, but is never one to complain about such things and kisses back with quite a bit of enthusiasm.   
  
“Whoa, hi,” he says when they pull apart.  
  
Arthur allows himself a small smile before he tugs Alfred back down for more.


End file.
